Child's play
by Aerilaya
Summary: When babysitting Midorima's little sister, Kuroko came to realize few things. Implied KagaKuro. Fluff. Drabble.


A/N: ... More practice. More fluff. Angst doesn't like me these days. Canon: Midorima has sister, it is not mentioned how old she is.  
Dedicated for my RP buddy :)))

**Child's play**

"So dinner at 6:30, bath at 8 and in bed by nine," Midorima repeated for the n-th time. Kuroko wasn't listening to him at all while Kagami was trying to subside the twitching.

"We got it the first time," he managed to grumble without getting too loud. The little girl might start crying from loud voices.  
Midorima was unimpressed. He didn't like to ask for favors but this was of utmost importance. He trusted Kuroko with it but he didn't know why Kagami was here as well. He had an inkling feeling that he had interrupted something with his request to look over his sister.

"Shin-chan, we will be late!"

Midorima picked up his Shuutoku bag and went towards the door. "I will call when I have time between quarters."  
Kuroko just nodded, picking up the girl and holding her on his side. Takao groaned from the porch: "They got it! They are not stupid!"

Kagami sent a silent 'thank you' to Takao and after saying goodbyes, the two left for their game.

/o\o/o\

"Ku'okoooo-!"

"He will be right back! Here, look, look!"

Kagami raised a fluffy, white bear in front of the girl, trying to get her attention and stop her from crying. Kuroko was in the bathroom, getting the water ready for the bath.  
But the girl didn't want the bear. Or Kagami.

"Ku'okoooooo-!" Another high-pitched squeal broke through the room, making Kagami wince. He didn't know how Kuroko got the girl to love him so much. And where did he learn how to take care of kids?!

Kagami would do anything to get the girl's attention and stop her crying. And then he got an idea.  
Subsiding the embarrassment, he picked up a bit bigger bear and hid behind it, waving with his hands, started in sing-song voice:

"_Do you know the muffin man, muffin man, muffin man,  
Do you know the muffin man that lives on Drury Lane?_"

_**That**_ seemed to catch the girl's attention. She stopped calling for Kuroko and turned to stare at the bear, head tilted and forefinger stuck in her mouth. Happy that Kagami finally found a way to get her attention, he continued with the song he knew from his childhood:

"_Yes we know the muffin man, muffin man, muffin man,  
Yes we know the muffin man that lives on Drury Lane._"

The girl giggled. _It worked_!

He repeated the song several times, in all different voices, made the bear dance on the bed in front of her, and she kept laughing, giggling and poking the "singing bear".  
After few other songs that included birds, bananas, peanuts and sheep, Kagami came to realize something.

Kuroko's still not here.

He stood up and looked around the room- what the hell happened? Filling the tub with water and making bubbles shouldn't take a lot of time. He placed the bear down in front of the girl (she grabbed him immediately) and headed for the door.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Kagami paused. And then slammed his back to the wall, heart in his throat and face burning red from embarrassment. That little-

"Kuroko you little shit-!"

Kuroko just shushed him and went to pick up the girl. She smiled widely at him, calling his name and 'explaining' the singing bear.  
Kagami didn't move away from the wall, still mortified at being caught singing children songs, and watched Kuroko leave the room with girl in tow.

He will never live this down.

/o\o/o\

"So there were no problems?"

"No."

"At all?"

"None what-so-ever."

Kagami looked away, rubbing back of his head. He quickly grabbed his bag and stormed past Midorima and Kuroko, not giving them second glance aside of rushed "It's late, good night."

Midorima gave him suspicious look and turned to stare at Kuroko, demanding explanation. The shorter guy's lips just twitched: "He's fine. Goodnight Midorima-kun."

Kuroko tossed his own bag over the shoulder and as he listened to Midorima locking the door, he couldn't help but smile more widely as he tried to catch up with Kagami- his light really is an _angel._

-fin-

A/N: I'm getting cavities.


End file.
